calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures
Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures is the new television cartoon series airing on Cartoon Network on February 28, 2012. Each season consists of 10 episodes (20 segments). Season 3 will premiere on Cartoon Network in May 2013. Season 1 taped from July 2012 to November 2012. Season 2 taped from January 2013 to March 2013. Season 3 started taping from June 2013 to October 2013, but was renewed with 8.5 episodes, along with Season 4 (17 segments). Season 4 started taping from November 2013 to March 2014, with a one-hour special in parts, although it was renewed with 8 episodes (16 segments). Season 5 started taping from May 2014 to October 2014. The series was renewed for a 11-episode (22 segments) 6th season in December 28, 2014, with a one-hour special and a promo. It started taping on February 16, 2015 and finished on June 1, 2015. On June 9, 2015, it was renewed for a 12-episode (24 segments) 7th season, which started filming on July 13, 2015. Voice Portrayers *Tara Strong as Calvin *Jacob Hopkins as Hobbes *Colleen Villard as Andy *Greg Cipes as Socrates *Dakota Fanning as Susie Derkins *Nancy Cartwright as Miss Wormwood *Grey DeLisle as Mrs. Jacobson *Bradley Cooper as Mr. Jacobson *Tom Kane as Principal Spittle *Alyson Stoner as Rosalyn *Phil LaMarr as Moe * Pamela Adlon as Zoe *Rob Paulson as Sherman *Niki Yang as MTM *Max Charles as Tyler *Hynden Walch as Katie *Daran Norris as George Title Cards Various title cards appear on the show. Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) *1. Birth of a Friendship (101) *2. Calvin and the New Next Door Neighbor (102) *3. The Psychologist (105) *4. Mom Knows What Calvin Did that One Afternoon (106) *5. Night of the Living Wooden Puppets (Socrates' debut) (104) *6. Stupendous Man Meets Spaceman Spiff (111) *7. Summer Vacation Fun Time (103) *8. The Edge of the Old Tooth (107) *9. The Field Trip (108) *10. The Super Fun Sleepover Party (109) *11. The Great School Escape *12. The Annual Go-Kart Race (117) *13. Ghosts in the Attic (112) *14. Calvin and the Case of the Missing Sock (113) *15. Calvin and Hobbes vs the Teacher Creature (Andy and Sherman's debut) (114) *16. Snow Goon Showdown (117) *17. The Yellostone Monster (Dr. Brainstorm and Jack's debut) (118) *18. Calvin's Story of Zonks (116) *19. The Very Long Dull Winter *20. Time Terror (120) *21. The Incredible Shrinking Student (115) Season 2 (2013-2014) * 1. Calvin Loses His Marbles (201) * 2. The Mysterious Candy Ingredient (202) * 3. The Terrifying Test (204) * 4. Dinosaurs on Parade (203) * 5. Escape from the Reality of Horrors (208) * 6. The Thumb of Doom (205) * 7. The Alternate Universe (Nivlac and Sebboh's debut) (206) * 8. Sister for Adoption (Zoe's debut) (207) * 9. Baby-Sitter Blast (211) * 10. MONSTERS (212) * 11. The Comic Strip of a Comic Strip (209) * 12. Kidnapping Socrates (210) * 13. R.I.P. Calvin (213) * 14. A Calloween Special (Halloween special 2013) (215) * 15. Snow War II (214) * 16. Hobbes' Gumball (219) * 17. Time for Tuna (217) * 18. MTM (MTM's debut) (216) * 19: Evil Returns (218) * 20: Comic References (220) * 21. The Transmitter (221) Season 3 (2014) * 1. Susie's Transformation (301) * 2. The Calvinball Challenge (305) * 3. Video Game Universe (306) * 4. Jokes and Pranks (304) * 5. Susie is Speechless (308) * 6. Camp Tripping (309) * 7. Have You Seen This Tiger? (307) * 8. Iron Calvin (Iron Calvin's debut) (302) * 9. Weekend at Miss Wormwood's House (311) * 10. The Ultimate Break In (303) * 11. A Town Square Fair (310) * 12. Goldie We Hardly Knew Ye (313) * 13. Calvin Goes Invisible (312) * 14. Go West, Young Calvin (315) * 15. The Return of the Alternates (316) * 16. Too Much TV (Halloween special 2014) (314) * 17. Can Opener Catastrophe (317) * 18. The time pauser Season 4 (2014-2015) *1. The Vacation That Wasn't a Vacation (401) *2. The Return of Galaxoid and Nebular (402) *3. My Monsters Under My Bed (407) *4. The Clones and I (Part 1) (403) *5. The Clones and I (Part 2) (404) *6. The Clones and I (Part 3) (405) * 7. The Name of Shame (408) * 8. Cal Wars (413) * 9. Attack of the 50-Foot Hamster (406) * 10. Hands in the Air! (412) * 11. The Race (414) * 12. The Ultimate Summer Camp of Doom (Halloween special 2014) (416) * 13. Calvin the Knitter (409) * 14. The Behaviour Modification (410) * 15. Take a Break (412) * 16. Katie and the Blogging Business (417) * 17. The End (415) Season 5 (2015) *1. Trophy Catastrophe (501) *2. Andy and the Garden (504) *3. Calvin and the Forest (503) *4. Incoming Delivery (507) *5. I Owe You One (511) *6. What the What?! (505) *7. Stealing's My Specialty (510) *8. Basketball Schmasketball (509) *9. The Virus (508) *10. Fake It Till You Break It (513) *11. Tiger Troubles (502) *12. The Comic Book Store (515) *13. Disaster After Disaster (516) *14. On the Down Low (512) *15. 43... That Is the Number (518) *16. The Spooky Scavenger Hunt (517) *17. 24-Hour Challenge (506) *18. The Communication Test (519) *19. The Toy Helicopter (520) *20. In the MTMatrix (514) Season 6 (2015) * 1. Gift Drift (601) * 2. Road Trip Dilemma (602) * 3. Sherman's Big Secret (603) * 4. Pranktacular (609) * 5. Selling Out (604) * 6. Andy Loses His Voice (605) * 7. Universe Girls (Omnisha's debut) (608) * 8. The Video Game Championship (607) * 9. Blue Day (610) * 10. The Gameformation (611) * 11. Socrates Squared (612) * 12. Count Calcula (613) * 13. Zombie Hospital (614) * 14. Katie's Classic Book Club (615) * 15. Days of Future Lost (618) * 16. The Invasion (Part 1) (617) * 17. The Invasion (Part 2) (616) * 18. The Friendship Contract (620) * 19. Wormwood vs the Zorks (619) * 20. The Awakening (620) * 21. The Invasion (Part 6) (621) * 22. The Invasion (Part 7) (622) Season 7 (2015-2016) * 1. Designers (701) * 2. Calvin, Hobbes and the Pilgrims (702) * 3. Calvin's Chicken Pox (703) * 4. Hobbes the Sick Tiger (704) * 5. The Family Sleep Away Camp Trip (705) * 6. Look Out (706) * 7. The Average School Day (707) * 8. MCL 15 (708) * 9. Andy's Cousins (709) * 10. School Spirit (710) * 11. Night of the Living Television 2 (711) * 12. Sherman Goes to the Vet (712) * 13. Revenge of Dupe 6 (713) * 14. Calvinimals (714) * 15. Calvin's Crush (715) * 16. Spiff Flies Again (716) * 17. Calvin Under Arrest (717) * 18. Hobbes Becomes Real (718) * 19. Calvin the Patriot (719) * 20. Calhood (720) * 21. Can You Imagine That? (721) * 22. The Lost Boys (Part 1) (722) * 23. The Lost Boys (Part 2) (723) * 24. The Lost Boys (Part 3) (724) * 25. The Lost Boys (Part 4) (725) Season 8 (2016) * 1. Calvin and the Beanstalk (801) * 2. Calvin and the Field Day (802) * 3. Susie Pranked (803) * 4. Roger's Revenge (804) * 5. Runaway Calvin (805) * 6. Calvin gets a Z (806) * 7. Return of the Rosalyn (807) * 8. Bacon and Brunette Come Back (808) * 9. The Colorado Catastrophe (809) * 10. The Albert Report (810) * 11. Fishing for Dollars (811) * 12. Brainstorm's Family (812) * 13. Socrates Squared (813) * 14. Count Calcula (814) * 15. Calvin, Hobbes and the Pilgrims (815) * 16. Too Much TV 2 (816) Category:Series Category:2011 Television Cartoon Series